Sunny Side
by Jo Milina
Summary: Too long drabbles and far too short one-shots. All in the name of nonsense and writing practice. Small and brief looks into the lives of pirates. Suggestions are welcomed, all pairings will be tested.


**Title: **_Sunny Side_

**Rating: **_T_

**Warnings: **_Spoilers, contains material all the way up to chapter 516 of the comic (for those who are curious, that's the Fish-man/Archipelago arc)._

**Summary: **_Short tellings (too long in some for drabbles, to short for being considered anything else). Themed based writing, nonsense, writing practice/inspiration._

**Date Posted: **_9/30/08_

* * *

**Home**

Though he would have never admitted it to Luffy, his crew and he had considered Fuusha Village home for many years. The bar a nice warm home to come to, Makino welcoming them with a warming smile on her face, and the ever loud and rambunctious Luffy waiting at the docks every time they returned.

**Lost **

Being as good as a navigator as she was, it was hard for Nami to lose her way in any storm, and if she did a simple (and violent tug) at the helm always corrected her little slip. She never felt lost, she never felt unsure of where she was going, she always knew exactly where she was going to end up. Of course, that had been before Luffy, before her world had been ripped from under her purely on the fact that Luffy wanted a navigator, and it had to be her. She would forever be lost behind her captain's unpredictable ways.

**Runaway**

It hadn't meant to turn into a fight, Usopp had never planned to challenge his best friend for a crippled ship on its last leg. He knew Merry was a goner, he knew the best thing was to set her to sea one more time and give her an end fitting her reputation. He couldn't, though, let go of a nakama without a fight. Luffy had instilled in them the brutal rule, "Nakama aren't left behind" and so thus: Usopp did the best he could when such a situation came, where he was unable to defend that most precious to him. He ran away.

**Boshi**

It was hard to explain to his crew what the hat meant to him. It wasn't sentimental value, he wasn't attached to the hat so much so that he would risk the life of his nakama for it, Shanks would understand that. It wasn't as precious a treasure as the love of his crew was, it wasn't an item worth more than four times it's weight in gold. Boshi was a promise, a commitment, and to simply toss it aside or lose it would cripple, not only his dreams, but the dreams of his nakama. It was more than just a hat, it was Boshi.

**Partners**

Zoro knew it was odd sometimes, times when his captain would stand and stare at him with that ridiculous smile, for the crew to understand what their partnership meant. Luffy was on a different planet completely, Zoro would never deny that theory, but at the same time, Luffy proved to be smarter than them all. Though partners for some time now, Zoro knew they were never on the same level of equality. Luffy was better than all of them when it came to the ferocity in which he defended his nakama. Zoro was Luffy's partner: to protect Luffy when he couldn't defend himself.

**Family**

She had lost her family many years ago, to the cruel and inhuman rituals that the World Government was allowed to practice on the weak. Saul had died to defend her, Nico Olvia died defending all that she loved, and in the end Nico Robin was left with little more in the world but a fading memory and a bitterness that soured her life. Saul had promised her _nakama, family, _people who would (perhaps stupidly) defend her life even when she wished for an end. She never believed him, never believed in family, in nakama, until she heard Luffy scream for her return.

**Food**

Luffy's obsession with food bordered on manic at some points and left the crew wondering if there would ever be a time that the world would fail to provide for their captain. The vegetation would survive the mass consumption, of that they were sure, but ever other meaty creature in the world (aside from humans and other intelligent life) was inevitably doomed to a fate in Luffy's digestive track.

**Bedtime**

It wasn't often that Robin would offer the crew a bedtime story a while past dinner and well into the night. Luffy would sling himself up in the tree where Robin's voice would carry into the leaves and echo along with them. Nami would come to a rest alongside the older female, chair in hand and pillow grasped in the other. Zoro would _begrudgingly _remove himself from under the mast and closer to the tight circle of bodies. Sanji would take a quiet spot just behind the ladies, to avoid wafting them in smoke. Usopp would lay at the feet of the oldest female, asleep only minutes into the first few lines of the story, and Chopper (perhaps the happiest of them) would listen in rapt attention, long after the rest had succumbed to fatigue.

**Books **

Books played a large part of his life. He relied on books for his information. Doctoring wasn't easy when you had patients like he did. Luffy, being a rubber-man and Devil Fruit user, couldn't be easily treated with medication or antibiotics, but when he got sick, he was _sick. _Zoro had the nasty habit of returning to them bruised, battered, and nearly unrecognizable if it weren't for his haramaki and green hair (and even then, if those aren't slathered in blood). Sanji usually only came in with pulled muscles and the occasional cracked bone, Nami with cuts and bruises and Usopp nothing more than a bruised ego. So what did one do when no book you had schooled you on how to care for your messy, wayward, and fumbling crew? You made your own.

**Logs **

Nami took a great deal of pride in her work, her maps and log books, even when she knew no one would read them. She always dutifully mapped every island they came to, and sometimes detailed a map in such a way that it could be "taken as sarcastic" as Robin had once joked. She didn't care, her logs where filled to the prim with information and details, all of their journey through hell and back (hopefully). It was on that particular night, after Franky had shown Luffy the blueprints for Sunny, that she had found two (and only two) of her logs missing. The first beginning from when she met Luffy and the second, when Luffy had found her.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm only up for doing ten at a time. I actually have a crapload. I might upload them here for your amusement, because I seriously need to get rid of this writer's block after my exams. Gahhhhh.

Anyway, they're lame, I know - and done hundreds of times before - but you'll never believe how well these work to kick that block's fat arse.


End file.
